科'加斯/游戏技巧
技能使用 * allows him to maintain his health and mana, making him a great solo laner. ** Although killing ghouls will not grant gold, killing them will proc . *Place in the path of any moving enemies, as it is a delayed ability. * is a strong damage/silence ability, especially in conjunction with . * Getting at least one rank of is a good way to farm minions. Because of the linear-splash damage with each auto-attack, this is good for triggering . * and allow to jungle. * It can sometimes be a good idea to toggle off to prevent yourself from pushing the lane too far and thereby opening yourself up to ganks. If you don't toggle it off when attacking a turret, an enemy champion can stand near the tower where you will hit them due to area of effect damage, causing the turret to attack you. * If you're having difficulty upon champions, try eating minions until you're larger, as the true damage you deal exceeds the health of most minions. It is advisable to gain 6 stacks first by on minions and using it to last hit enemy champions that are too close, since the damage to minions is significantly larger (particularly in early-mid game, since have a base damage of 1000 against minions, regardless of 's level). **If you want to push your lane faster, it's better to a Siege Minion for an instant minion kill since they're harder for your smaller minions to kill. *If gets stacks before level 11, he will be healed when he levels . * A red particle effect will appear underneath champions that will die from . 物品使用 * Buying a or a along mana regen masteries allows spamming of and without risk of mana starvation, in addition to allowing him to gain health with . * Another good starting item is a and a allowing to stay in lane along with . * An early will grant an enormous amount of staying power in lane. * If your team has a tank already, can switch to an offtank ability power build in order to do more damage. Since already increases maximum health, he will still be difficult to take down. * Buying a will make very hard to kill if he stacks . Also, knock-up and slow will help you run after being revived. *Getting damage mitigation (Armor and Magic resistance) instead of Health is a good idea, since already grants a hefty amount of health. **Items such as are excellent if you want Ability Power, as they increase resistances as well. * Since deals true damage to champions as well as minions, a caster build on can allow him to deal heavy damage to single targets. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Try to zone when he is low on health/mana from getting last hits, to prevent effective use of . * can also be avoided by watching for the animation on the Rupture ability. Before the spikes and the smoke appear, Cho'Gath stomps his foot on the ground. **There is also a red/purple circle around making it easier to spot and avoid. * Save your channeled spells until he uses his two CC spells. * Build magic resistance to mitigate his damage, but know that deals true damage, not magic damage. * When facing an enemy as a DPS, consider getting a to help kill him quickly, as he gains health naturally due to his . Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies